Versos del corazón
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: A veces las cosas más raras, quieren decir las más anheladas y que dominan nuestros sentimientos, ¿será así para ellos?


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

><p><strong>VERSOS DEL CORAZÓN<strong>

_Sueños de primavera, que belleza el alba,_

_colores y naturaleza, le regala a mi alma,_

_un calor desbordante, y mi cielo resplandece_

_solo un roce tuyo y mi cuerpo se estremece._

_Chispas me generas, y mi cielo oscurece,_

_azul oscuro, azul claro_

_que gama que ensordece_

_¿qué me darás hoy? ¿luz o oscuridad?_

_que importa si al final, a mi lado acabaras._

_¡Oh sueños de primavera! Lo que cualquier joven anhela,_

_esos que desbordan de dicha, y abrigan la ilusión,_

_solo una sensación, y el efecto se cancela,_

_era mi imaginación, y este sueño de primavera._

_Mejor esperar, a nunca dejar de soñar,_

_solo colores, flores y aromas he de apreciar,_

_la esperanza no debe morir, es mi palanca en este mundo terrenal,_

_cuando deje de sufrir y las cosas embellezcan a mi pasar,_

_cuando llegue ese día,_

_mi sueño se hará realidad._

Lo leía y releía, pero no la terminaba de convencer, solo empezó a escribir y fue lo que le acabó naciendo, y ahora que lo analizaba ¿estaba siendo muy obvia? Bueno era muy impersonal, quizás dependía quien lo leyera, pero la duda seguía palpando. Maldecía sin parar al profesor de literatura ¿por qué tenía que pedir crear poesía de tarea? Qué manera de molestar los profesores con esas cosas, encima la provocaban expandir sus fronteras y llegar a límites temerarios, abrir su corazón sin darse cuenta y caer en la realidad que su subconsciente le gritaba de lo que en verdad pasaba con ella. Odiaba darse cuenta de cómo era la realidad, de que a pesar de que no se lo merezca, le había robado su corazón sin proponérselo. ¡Maldito sea él! Que encima no la dejaba de insultar, y ella ahí estaba bien boba e idiota creando poesía pensando en él. Que tonta se sintió, e ingenua a la vez.

—Ranma idiota…—murmuro empuñando los labios—¿de qué habrá hecho él su poema? Seguro que de comida…o artes marciales—se dijo en murmullo con una sonrisa sin gracia.

Apoyo su mentón en su mano, y suspiro cansina, estaba sola en la casa, así que aprovecho para hacer la tarea en la sala y dejarse inundar por la linda vista al estanque y la brisa de estación tan agradable, esperando que eso le genere inspiración, volvió a ver su hoja con algo de desagrado, no es que fuera feo lo que escribió, pero le pareció algo arriesgado quizás. Iba a tomar la hoja pero esta de repente desapareció de su vista, giro su cabeza buscándola y cuando lo hizo hacia atrás pudo apreciar a su prometido parado detrás suyo leyendo la hoja. Su rostro palideció, justo él no tenía que leer esa hoja, pero era tarde, ya lo estaba haciendo, encima fue tanta la sorpresa que quedo anclada en su lugar y con sus músculos tensos.

Ranma recién había llegado, y al verla tan concentrada quiso gastarle una broma, pero al ver la hoja que tenía encima y muerto de curiosidad se la sacó sin pedir permiso y la comenzó a leer.

Akane estaba estupefacta, no sabía que iba a salir de ahí, pero tampoco se debía preocupar, no es como si le hubiera puesto su nombre, o alguna indicación directa para que se considere aludido a él, o a algún sentimientos amoroso o personal ¿No? su prometido era tan torpe que nunca lo entendería ¿De qué se preocupaba? Era una boba, y ya al darse cuenta de eso y razonarlo, se relajó, aunque aún algo nerviosa con su reacción.

—Vaya Akane ¿esto es la tarea de literatura? —preguntó viéndola de reojo con una ceja alzada, la vio asentir y frunciendo el ceño hablo—no sabía que fueras tan cursi, ¿flores, colores, primavera? ¿de verdad? Yo pensé que ibas a poner algo de artes marciales…con lo marimacho que eres…—hablo con burla, haciendo a su prometida rabiar, sintiendo su sangre bullir, pero sin ganas de pelear solo le arrancó la hoja de un movimiento veloz y lo vio furiosa.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?! ¡Por lo menos ya la hice! ¡Además que te importa que ponga o deje de poner en esa estúpida poesía! —le grito con el ceño fruncido, le dolió que le dijera esas cosas, por lo menos no se dio por aludido para su suerte, quizás el alivio que eso le generó fue lo que amedrentó su enojo y no lo envió a volar.

—¡Claro que si la hice! ¡Es más la acabo de terminar! —hablo con su ceño fruncido de que dudara de su capacidad, está bien que no era una luz en los estudios, pero se debía poner las pilas con esa materia ya que le daba una enorme pereza dar el examen en las vacaciones.

—¡JA! Pues me encantaría escucharla…—hablo con una sonrisa burlona y de brazos bruzados, haciendo que Ranma se sonroje y desviara su rostro mientras se rascaba su mejilla con el índice.

—No entiendo para que…solo es un tonto poema…—hablo algo cohibido.

—Es lo más justo, tu leíste la mía, anda léela…—le llamaba la atención esa actitud tan cohibida y hasta sumisa de él, así que para picarlo un poco agregó—aaahhh…ya se…temes que la mía sea mejor…—hablo jocosa, provocando que Ranma la viera con el ceño fruncido sin irse su rojo de su cara.

—¡Claro que no! ¡y par que veas que no te tengo miedo te la voy a leer!

—Te escucho…—hablo ella fingiendo indiferencia, pero muerta de curiosidad con lo que su prometido había hecho.

—Está bien, pero no te burles…—advirtió en son de amenaza.

—No prometo nada, ya tú te burlaste del mío…—hablo ceñuda y de brazos cruzados.

—Entonces no leo nada—hablo decidido, haciéndola desistir.

—Está bien, aunque no te lo merezcas no me burlare—la curiosidad ahora la carcomía, así que prefirió tragarse su venganza.

—Está bien—hablo inseguro todavía.

Akane lo vio con atención como sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una hoja algo arrugada, y alisándola con las manos y aclarando su garganta empezaba.

—Ejem, ejem…

_Pienso y pienso y no entiendo ¿Qué hago tan mal?,_

_rebusco en mi cabeza y nada me hace razonar,_

_¿es que no se entiende? me gusta hacerte explotar,_

_tu cara de enojada, es todo un manjar._

_Pero tu fuerza bruta de orangután, eso sí me hace sudar,_

_cuerpo de ladrillo, no te gusta escuchar,_

_pues ponte a dieta entonces, y deja de tragar,_

_¿no lo entiendes? es mi forma de hablar,_

_mi interior es duro pero tú lo haces debilitar._

_¡Que fuerza la tuya!_

_solo por una broma personal,_

_que genio de verdad,_

_y luego me haces volar,_

_y ¡como cuesta regresar!_

_Pero ver tu sonrisa, me alegra al final,_

_bello detalle de tu rostro, que me hace anhelar,_

_nunca olvides lo que eres en realidad,_

_si te enojas, me castigas,_

_y yo regreso por más._

_Pero no lo entiendes, es mi manera de actuar,_

_a la única que digo esas cosas,_

_y a lo único que busco demandar,_

_su atención toda mía, y sin hacer sospechar._

_Marimacho eres, marimacho siempre serás,_

_bruta y torpe, y con delicadeza jamás,_

_pero a pesar de todo eso, tu eres especial,_

_y sé que al buscar tu perdón, una sonrisa aparecerá,_

_regocijo para mi alma, y así descanso en paz._

_¿No lo entiendes ahora? ¿Por qué solo a ti te hago rabiar?_

_la recompensa merecida, y tu rostro es mi martirio el que debo soportar,_

_las cosas que me genera, y me las debo tragar._

_¡Luego me cocinas! ¿Qué hice tan mal?_

_es mi castigo por el insulto ¿no me acababas de perdonar?_

_no comprendo tu actitud, ¿es que me quieres matar?_

_sorda y testaruda, entiéndelo ¡Cocinas muy mal!_

_luego me mandas al hospital ¿no te genera malestar?_

_igual no importa, soy de hierro para mi pesar,_

_y para mi pesar digo… porque lo vuelves a intentar._

_A pesar de esas cosas sigo esperando,_

_el día con un gran final,_

_un símbolo de lo que significa,_

_lo que sentimos en verdad,_

_marimacho bruta ¿lo entenderás al final?_

_solo una me importa, y es a la que hago rabiar._

—¿Y?... —pregunto cuando termino, pero vio a su prometida emanando una potente aura amenazante y solo escucho su grito antes de salir disparado por los aires.

—¡RANMA IDIOTA! ¡CREASTE UNA POESÍA DONDE ME SALES INSULTANDO! ¡SI SERÁS IMBÉCIL! — y sacando su preciado mazo lo mando a volar.

Ranma resintió el golpe, y luego lo acarició el aire en su vuelo de esa tarde, mientras guardaba su hoja en el bolsillo y se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Estúpida marimacho, nunca más hago una poesía pensando en ella…—pero luego sonrió, sabía que eso no iba a quedar así, se lo decía esa sonrisa acompañada de un lindo sonrojo que llegó a ver antes de perderla de vista. "Quizás ahora sí llegó el día…" pensaba con ansiedad.

Akane respiraba agitada al llegar a su cuarto con su mano en su pecho, su rojo aún no se iba y estaba impactada, ya más recuperada se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa gigante.

—Ranma eres tan baka…pero espera a que regreses, hoy obtendrás más que una sonrisa… —se decía con un carmín en su rostro.

Quien diría que de unos simples versos, terminaran confesando sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>Bueno esto no tengo idea de donde salió, se me ocurrió hace dos horas mientras estaba jugando con palabras en mi mente, y en poco más de hora y media surgió este corto, no sé qué tal esta ya que solo hice poesía una vez cuando estaba en secundario y porque el profesor me obligo, y de eso hace ya como diez años. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño desliz de mi parte, le mando un beso grande a todos y les agradezco de ya sus opiniones!:)<p>

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
